


sunny side up

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [162]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: A peaceful morning.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Sam Wilson
Series: Rare Pairs [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	sunny side up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



A sharp, citrusy scent tugged Sam toward the waking world. A soft pair of lips on his did the rest of the job.

“Good morning,” he said against Nakia’s mouth.

“Mholo,” she replied.

She got back under the covers and cuddled up close to Sam. He went to kiss her, but she laid a finger over his lips.

“I brought that so you would drink it and taste better,” Nakia said, nodding at the lemon tea on the bedside table.

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten back in bed,” Sam pointed out.

The tea got cold, but their bed stayed warm.


End file.
